Dana Grayson (Rise of the Gods)
Dana Grayson, formerly Dana Mitchell, is a recurring character in ''Rise of the Gods''. History At a very young age, Dana Mitchell and her siblings, Ryan, Matt, and Jane lived in Sunyshore City, along with their friends Carter and Henry Grayson. Both couples who parented the children were aura guardians who served the Cameran Palace. Inheriting their parents' aura potential, Dana, her siblings, and her friends were able to sense other people who possessed aura abilities. This allowed them to meet and befriend Kelsey, Stacy, Lucas, and Lina at Sunyshore Park. Dana, her siblings, and her friends all wished to make use of their aura abilities for the better, and asked their respective parents if they could train to become aura guardians. Their parents agreed, and then brought their children to the Cameran Palace to begin their training. When Dana reached the age of 18, she married Henry. The young couple had two children, Diamond and Gregory, the following year. During their training, Dana, her siblings, and her friends were sent to the Unova region in order to investigate the actions of a criminal organization called Team Divinity, which intended to capture and take control of legendary Pokémon. Jane, Carter, and Lucas formed a group and traveled to Opelucid City, where the Light Stone was being held, while Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey formed the other, traveling to Mistralton City, where the Dark Stone was just outside of. Matt and Stacy were sent to Roshan City to prevent Team Divinity from meeting Kyurem, and Lina was sent to Kalos to monitor any potential Team Divinity activity in that region. ''Rise of the Gods'' ''Estranged World'' During their initial stay in Mistralton City, Dana and her group did not witness or hear of any suspicious activity around the Hero's Ruin, where the Dark Stone was located. After several weeks waiting in the city, a forest fire rose from Unova Route 7. Dana and her friends arrived at the forest, using whatever water-type Pokémon they had to suppress the fire and using their other Pokémon to escort wild Pokémon from the flames. The Swords of Justice miraculously arrived, with Keldeo using its power to extinguish much of the fire. With the combined power of Keldeo and all of the water-type Pokémon owned by the aura guardians in-training and the fire department, the forest fire was removed before it could cause further damage. When Dana and her friends returned to Mistralton City, they began hearing reports of explosive noises that occurred just south of the city, at about the same time the forest fire occurred. They decided to travel to the Hero's Ruin to investigate. When they arrived at the cave, however, they saw Zekrom flying in the sky with the Team Divinity admin Jessica on its back. Dana immediately contacted Jane, telling her that they were unable to prevent Team Divinity from capturing Zekrom. Dana and her friends followed Zekrom from below; the Deep Black Pokémon stopped at the Dragonspiral Tower, roaring in triumph. Several minutes later, Jane's group arrived with a new comrade, Dom. Jane, who had the Light Stone, activated the artifact, summoning Reshiram to her side to battle the Jessica-controlled Zekrom. Dana and her group met up with the rest of Jane's group and searched for Team Divinity's mind controlling device, with Dom giving out lum and persim berries to prevent the trainers' Pokémon from falling under control. The Swords of Justice arrived soon after, having witnessed the battle from afar. Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey immediately asked for their assistance in helping them find the mind-controlling device, and then split up; Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey paired with Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo, respectively, while Dom, Carter, and Lucas formed the other group. Henry and Cobalion were the first ones to succeed in locating the machine, which was guarded by Antony. With the help of Cobalion, Antony’s Pokémon were defeated, allowing Cobalion to destroy the machine, freeing Zekrom of Team Divinity’s control. Zekrom was initially confused after being freed, but Henry and Cobalion were able to explain the situation to him. Enraged, Zekrom shook Jessica off its back and prepared to fry her with a Dragon Breath. Before the Deep Black Pokémon could unleash its attack, Henry plead for it to stop, convincing Zekrom not to waste its breath on the likes of Jessica. The police soon arrived and arrested both Jessica and Antony. After saying their farewells to the Swords of Justice, Reshiram, and Zekrom, the trainers returned to Opelucid City, where the Team Divinity members who attacked the vault were also arrested. Jane and Henry handed the Light Stone and Dark Stone to Iris, who told them that the two artifacts would be locked in separate secret locations. Jane told Dom that she and her friends must also journey to Kalos to prevent Team Divinity from controlling the legendary Pokémon of that region, and then asked him whether he could join them in serving Queen Ilene. Dom declined in becoming an Aura Guardian under Queen Ilene, but agreed to help their cause against Team Divinity nonetheless. Dana and her group left for Coastal Kalos, while Jane, Dom, Carter, Lucas, and Selena left for Vaniville Town. ''Knights of Cameran'' Pokémon On hand In storage Unofficial In the games Pokémon Pokémon Interregional Champion Pokémon World Tournament Senior Cup |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr_DP_Ace_Trainer_F_1.png |prize=5BP |class=Ace Trainer |name=Dana Grayson |game= |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Category:Hyper Zergling Category:HZ's characters Category:HZ's Aura Guardians